


Boop the Snoot

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Boop the Snoot

It was an average stay-up-past-2AM night. Excepting of course, the fact it was a Sunday night instead of a Friday or Saturday one. Monday holidays are always such a blessing on their annual arrival. Unfortunately, 3-day holidays do also have bit of a curse since their rarity makes you want to get every inch of freedom from school you can squeeze out.

So maybe it wasn't an average late-late night in another way, too. Seeing as there'd been not one, but two similar nights accompanied by matching early-early mornings. A fog of exhaustion now infected every bit of the Pines twin's brains as they stared glazed-eyed at a screen flickering with… something… 

While technically awake, neither was really coherent enough to remember what they'd been watching even as they watched. Still, stubbornness demanded they press on for as long as they could. They had all of Monday (minus two hours, but shhh) to make up the sleep debt.

“Heh,” Mabel laughed, a miscellaneous thought popping up in her head. 

She was leaning casually against an arm of the living room’s couch. Really, the way her own arm draped over it to leave her hand swing inches above the floor suggested “flopped” might be more accurate than “leaned” to describe it. Her legs stretching across the cushions added to the discrepancy, but she held her dignity even in this state, so “leaned” it was.

“Whuh?” Dipper asked hazily. 

For his part, he held no dignity, too far gone to even subconsciously care when only Mabel was around. What was the point? It was Mabel; he wasn't trying to impress her.

He expressed this lack of care with his back on the floor, arms splayed wide and his feet resting on the cushion of the couch unoccupied by his sister. If gravity turned 90 degrees, he'd be sitting perfectly normal, which was something that made sense to his loopy mind when he maneuvered to the position. Stupid, but again: No dignity.

“I, I just remembered this thing-” Mabel yawned loudly, “-th-this thing I saw. On the internet. You know?”

“Internet, yeah…” Dipper mumbled, tilting his head in her direction. “Meme?”

“Yup. Was, uh, boop the snoot,” she said, lifting herself up and poking the air randomly.

“Snoot?” Dipper asked with a slight frown. Booping it sounded familiar, but in a faraway kinda way. He knew it, just not at this exact moment.

“Yeah,” Mabel answered, continuing to poke. “With cute animals. You boop their snoot. Like this, y’see?”

A giggle abruptly interrupted the imagined booping, soon followed by another and another and a bunch more anothers as she let herself collapse with hands over her mouth. She might be feeling ridiculous, but she wasn't trying to wake their parents up.

“What’s funny about that?” Dipper asked, frustrated. He wanted to be in on the joke and when she didn't respond, too busy rolling back and forth in mirth, he bopped her foot with his leg.

“I, I d-don't know!” Mabel gasped. She tried to explain it. “J-just, hee, th-there's the snoot! And you, haha, you boop it!”

“Mabel. That's dumb.”

“I know. B-but it's just like… the snoot!” she laughed. One part of her knew he was right about it being dumb, but that part was pretty small in her addled head and the rest of the parts agreed it was hilarious. For... some reason. None of her was really sure about why.

Dipper grunted and knocked her foot again with a quiet grumble. It was annoying to not be having as much fun as Mabel was right now.

It was sort of annoying to Mabel as well. If he was laughing too, then she wouldn't be alone in finding something pointlessly stupid funny. She might still be laughing, but she felt a purpose that gave her the strength to fight sleepiness and try to make him join her.

Mabel shifted and clambered over to his legs, straddling them and giggling all the while. She hesitated, calming down, her body perhaps sensing her intent, before she bent over, adjusting her legs to lay her thighs on the cushion while she set her hands on the floor by his chest. Dipper raised his head along with an eyebrow over a deeply circled eye, but otherwise didn't react. She reached out and booped his snoot.

“Pf, fff, fffffffff-” Air escaped her mouth even as Mabel bit her lip to suppress the laugh. It was even funnier than thinking of the meme. Not just because she'd done it herself, but because Dipper actually flicked his head back with several quick shakes just like some of the animals. How had he not seen that coming?

The laugh finally broke free right when he frowned deeply, his eyes recovering a momentary lucidity thanks to the surprise, and she collapsed on his chest, her body draped over his not unlike her over the couch a few minutes ago. She couldn't possibly support herself while laughing at that.

Dipper grunted at the new weight and glared down at her. He brought his hands in, but she noticed the movement and understood his intent. She buried her face into him with a soft cry, “Noooo…” He'd have his revenge despite her efforts to hide, however.

Wiggling about and struggling a hand under one her shoulders, he pressed her off of him. The shift caused her legs to now fully slip off the couch and the rest of her to accordingly move ever further atop him. The jostling messed with her more than him and a swift finger darted between them to press her snoot.

“Boop,” Dipper smiled.

Mabel gasped, all humor gone from her in an instant. It was one thing for him to retaliate in kind, but he'd been able to actually say ‘boop’ when he'd done it! That was escalation! Sure, she'd intended to say it herself, but laughing had stopped that and she wasn't terribly concerned about hypocrisy in a Snoot Booping War.

Dipper’s eyes narrowed, swiftly recognizing the cogs spinning in her brain by the astonished glint in her gaze. “B-” he started, immediately going for a second strike. 

He couldn't finish the word since he failed to make contact as she dodged. Mabel established her support with one arm and shot a return boop with the other. She didn't bother trying to call out the word as it was more of a distracting attack to keep him from realizing he had two free arms to her one for as long as possible. It may only be a second or two, or even less, but she needed every advantage and this was going to be a short fight regardless.

They were both exhausted, after all. The clarity of adrenaline brought by the battle quickly spent itself after about 30 seconds of flurrying arms, grunts of struggle and an occasional “boop” in equal amounts from both sides. It was a stalemate near the end of things as they gasped in unison, Mabel’s arms shiveringly supporting her while Dipper’s were poised for action like a mantis, but incapable of actually doing much else.

Her strength gone, Mabel went for a desperation move to break the tie. Shifting her weight to her left hand, she gave a small, weak hop to tilt her body to the right as she brought that hand up in a sneak attack out of his sightlines. Dipper wasn't exactly ready for that, but he had been ready enough for something that he shot a hand up to catch her right shoulder as it fell while he also counterattacked with his other. Both moves were successful, thus maintaining the tie, and rendering it all moot. 

A desperation move is desperate for a reason, however, and Dipper’s shoulder catch did little more than adjust her fall back to more on top of him instead of his side. Fortunately, their booping hands provided a barrier that prevented them from an inadvertent headbutt, but it was still a painful collision for them both.

Groaning quietly as they recovered, they both removed their hands, Mabel wavering a moment before setting her forehead gingerly on his. Their eyes were closed as they recovered as best they could in these circumstances. It was tempting to keep them that way with how late it was, but somehow that felt like defeat so they gradually opened them.

It was quiet to them both, the TV somehow too far away to hear, not that they remembered it existed right now. So close together as they were, their worn out brains were mostly trying to figure out which eye  to focus on. An idea popped lazily into Dipper’s head and he closed his left. Mabel caught his thinking and closed her right. One eye each meant no confusion, just a solid connection of a gaze.

They both smiled in an unknowingly different way than they usually did with one another. Something about the unspoken affection they both felt in the moment as their breath and eyelids came down in equal turn. There wasn't much left of them awake and it’d be gone soon, but there was enough in both twins to notice how their lips just barely grazed each other.

“Truce?” Dipper asked, a gentle kiss touching her as he spoke. He hadn't meant to do it. It was just a subconscious emphasis on the ‘u’ when he said it. Even if not intended, he didn't regret it.

“Truce…” Mabel answered with a kiss of her own after she'd hesitated a few seconds. It was simple surprise in a hazy mind, because otherwise she'd have said it quicker. A fact proven when she kissed him more properly a moment later, her lips pressing hard into his.

It started suddenly, then fell into something slower, something deeper. Quiet and happy hums vibrated from them both as they shared something they never had before. Dipper stroked her back with one hand and ran the other into her hair, pulling her in while Mabel gently scratched his scalp and ran a thumb over his cheek.

Despite how much they both enjoyed what was happening, every motion they made was smaller and weaker than the last. They’d been flying on fumes before this and however much they liked what was happening wasn't enough to stop the inevitable. Their kiss finally broke as they collapsed into sleep.

In the morning they'd be found by their parents, fortunately more, and less suspiciously, sprawled out thanks to moving in their sleep. Their parents would shake their heads and think nothing of it, just like twins would as they finally awoke and rubbed their eyes with a shared grin. As far as they knew, they'd passed out watching TV.

It'd happened right at the end, right before they'd fallen into unconscious. Right when short term memory can't make it to long term. Later they'd remember the Snoot Booping War and laugh about it, but the peace accords that had followed were gone, a slightly warmer smile their only subconcious remnant.

The twins had never seen each other as more than brother and sister and perhaps now they never would. A moment in their lives where everything could have changed due to a combination of stupid factors, only to be forgotten thanks to the very factors that brought it about. For better or worse, they were still nothing more than siblings in the end.

Then again, something had made them kiss besides exhaustion and maybe someday another moment would happen. Perhaps that time they would remember. Or more importantly, perhaps that time one of them would boop the snoot more than the other.


End file.
